


Harry Throws a Dinner Party

by geekgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dinner Party, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Harry is with an OC but i kinda love him because he is who i would picture him settling down with, M/M, cursing, dealing with past larry with current zouis, future direction, maybe minor angst, some drinking, this all sounds like a mess but i am quite fond of it, this story is just full of my headcanons and me writing them all out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgirl/pseuds/geekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis take a break from their life in Milan when Harry decides to throw a formal event for four.</p><p> </p><p>Years after One Direction, Zayn and Louis meet Harry's new boyfriend and Louis finally receives needed closure with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Throws a Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sorta all my relationship headcanons in a fic. There's a fair amount of reference to past Larry but Zayn and Louis are a solid couple. There are also several of references to what they are all doing at this point, which is 12 years in the future I believe.
> 
> (also if anyone has a better idea for a title I would be extremely grateful for the input, as I am rubbish at coming up with titles)

“Lou, you sure this looks okay?”

“Zayn, we’re just going to Harry’s. He’s bloody seen you naked. You’re fine.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Louis pulled the Bentley to the curb and killed the engine. It was a much more modest a flat than Louis would ever picture Harry living in but he supposed it wasn’t just him living there. That and he had the overly vulgar mansion in LA to make up for it. 

“Why do you think he like, wanted us to dress up though?” 

“Hun, when are you going to stop questioning Harry?” 

“You’re right. Nothing he does has reason.” 

“Everything he does has reason. Just none of it makes sense to anyone. Except maybe Jim.” 

“I can’t believe you’re so calm, ya know?” 

“Yes Zayn, and it may surprise you but I did a shot before we left the house.” 

Zayn’s eyes nearly doubled size in shock. Louis laughed. How could he still be so damn cute at thirty-five?

“Of course I didn’t drink. You’d be driving.” 

Zayn gave an embarrassed laugh and ran his hands through his slicked back hair, pulling a couple of strands in front of his face. Louis reached over and flipped them back into place. 

“Unless you want to take shots of the wine we brought I suggest we head in. You know Harry would be watching for us to arrive like a fucking puppy.” 

“Louis, could you please not joke so much when I’m like, about to explode. Its hard to tell if you’re, like, serious or not.” 

Louis holds up the bottle and raises his eyebrows with a smirk. He’d let Zayn decide if he was serious or not. He still couldn’t back down once he’d started a bit. Zayn rolled his eyes and opened his door. 

“Fucking moron, this one,” Louis heard as he got from the car as well. 

“Language, Malik, or we just may get kicked out tonight. You know what they say about this guy.”

“Fucking shit that would be a right load of bollocks, wouldn’t it,” Zayn said, slipping his hand into Louis’s as they walked up the path to the door. 

“Really dreading it that much, eh?” 

“Cursing helps the nerves is all.” 

Louis pressed the bell and bounced on his feet. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he chanted. Zayn laughed and muttered more curses to himself until they heard the lock being undone from the inside.They were greeted by a suit clad Harry, curls still long and flowing, more of his chest exposed than not. It was like no time had passed. Harry’s face split into a giant grin and he spread his arms impressively wide and hugged them both at once. 

“Fucking hell its good to see you two!” 

As he unfurled them from his chest, keeping his arms around them, Louis and Zayn exchanged glances. Maybe Jim didn’t crack down as hard has they thought he would. Harry pulled them from the step into the front room, pressing kisses to each of their heads. 

A man with dark hair pulled into a small ponytail and an impressive beard stood in the archway, which seemed to lead to a kitchen, smiled at them. He was tall and warm. He also wore what looked to be a very expensive suit. Had the papers gotten his background wrong as well as his hate for ‘foul language?’ 

“Jim, love, these are the boys,” Harry beamed, crushing Louis and Zayn into another awkward hug. “Louis,” Harry kissed his head again, “and Zayn,” he heard the sounds of lips hitting Zayn enthusiastically. Louis felt a familiar flare of a need to protect Zayn rise in him. Zayn wasn’t keen on people touching him so much, but this was Harry, not a stranger. 

“Nice to meet you both,” he crossed the room in an attempt to shake their hands. “Harry, maybe you should let them go? This is my first time meeting the lads and I cannot even see them,” 

“Right,” Harry released the two and crossed to Jim, putting an arm around his waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. He smiled at Zayn and Louis like a proud father who’s children had just returned home. Jim was clearly older than Harry but together, somehow, they looked right. Jim offered his hand, letting Harry continue to cling to him as he shook both their hands. Louis offered the wine to them. 

“Uh, brought you this. I’m sure you’ve already got plenty so I didn’t stop Zayn from drinking it on the way over.” 

“No! Uh, No! I didn’t touch it!” Zayn stammered. Seems their years spent secluded in Milan had more of an effect on their social skills than they wanted to admit. 

“Of course not, Zayn. Harry warned me of Louis’s antics. More wine is always better though,” he gave a small wink to them both and squeezed Harry’s waist. Harry looked up to him and said, 

“Its both of them. Fucking both. Those bastard left me in a cardboard box for hours once on a prank!” he whined like a child. 

Jim’s soft smile returned. “Seems the language returns with the boys, does it?” 

“You fucking love it Old Man,” Harry said, eyes playing at something Louis wasn’t keen to identify. He cleared his throat. 

“Excuse us! Where are our manners? Well Harry is a hopeless cause but I should be better. This way to the dining room. I am very excited to hear this trapped in a cardboard box story.” He pulled Harry from him but laced their fingers together as they left the main room in favor of another. 

Zayn placed a hand on Louis’s shoulder, holding him back. He pulled a face as if to say, 

“The fuck are we getting ourselves into here?” 

Louis pressed a light kiss to his lips. 

“Looks like we are in competition for cutest couple now,” 

“Please, Sophia and Liam have us all beat now they have twins,” Zayn said, following after the other two into an impressive dining room. It was very open and well light. The entire back wall was glass, showing off a shadowy garden. Louis couldn’t take his eyes from the impressive chandelier over the table until he heard Zayn gasp beside him. He looked over to see his eyes wide and jaw slacked. He was staring at the wall opposite of the glass one. 

On it was a very familiar piece of art. It was massive and mostly white except for five colorful lines playing across the canvas. It was one of Zayn’s pieces. It was sold at Zayn’s first official show last year but they never knew who bought it. Louis was sad to see it go after watching Zayn tire over it for so long.

“Zayn, mate, congrats,” Harry said. Louis and Zayn turned to the others. Harry and Jim had glasses of red wine raised in front of them. They were arm in arm again but they were both staring fondly at the other two. 

“You? It was you who- you bought this piece of shit?” Zayn stammered. 

“Hey,” Louis muttered. It happened to be one of his favorites. 

“I think it is marvelous,” Jim said, still raising his glass. Harry was drinking from his, still managing to smile. Geeze Louis forgot how much he smiled. 

“I’m the purple line, right?” Harry said. 

“Uh, yeah. Everyone is a different color, yeah,” Zayn said, still a bit taken aback. 

“We really fell in love with your work. Sorry we couldn’t say so sooner,” Jim said.

“I- uh- thanks,” Zayn blushed deeply and stared at his shoes. Louis wrapped his arm protectively around him and smiled at Jim. He wasn’t sure much about this guy except he was off to a good start. 

“I still think it was insane Harry insisted on paying two million for it but I don’t regret it,” he joked. Zayn looked up at them, his smile was small but Louis cold tell he was touched by the way his eyes creased. If they didn’t move on soon they’d be mopping up a flood. Harry must have noticed too. 

“Lets drink!” He nearly shouted, filling two more glasses with wine. 

“And eat!” Jim amended. 

“And eat,” Harry nodded, passing the glasses to the others before taking a seat at the table. It was becoming scarier as the night went on how much Harry hadn’t changed. As he looked at what they were eating he almost wanted to laugh, in fact. It was an array of the healthiest food he was sure him and Zayn had seen in months, if not years. 

“Bloody hell, Hazza. Trying to kill us?” 

Harry laughed, loud and long. It felt familiar and welcoming even after all these years. 

“Trying to save your asses, I am.” 

“Now, now. No need for that talk,” Jim said, passing Louis a bowl of salad. 

“So the papers weren’t lying. You are a fucking prude.” Louis said, only placing a small amount of the green stuff on his plate before passing it to a grimacing Zayn. They were going to starve. 

“I wouldn’t say prude, no,” Jim said. Louis didn’t miss the dark look him and Harry exchanged for a brief moment. 

“Oh hell,” Zayn said. 

Jim and Harry laughed. 

“Probably time you fill us in on,” Louis waved his fork at the two of them, “all this.” 

“Of course,” Jim started but Harry took over. 

“Lou, when have you ever listened to what the papers have to say anyways?” 

Flashbacks to their days in the band came to mind and Louis was thankful again for Zayn’s desire to move away and escape that life. 

“I don’t. I try not to,” he amended at everyone’s suddenly disbelieving looks at him. There had been more than one outburst over the years at the media. 

“Right. Well if you would keep in better touch than you wouldn’t be so out of the loop,” Harry said. It was true. Louis and Zayn were terrible at keeping in touch with more than their mums. 

Louis opened his mouth to argue anyways but a hand on his thigh stopped him. 

“Lou, maybe just let them tell us the story?” Zayn said. He was always good at keeping his stubbornness in check. 

“Right,” he crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair, waiting. 

“It was a year after we disbanded-“

“So long ago?” Zayn questioned.

“That’s when we met,” Jim corrected. 

“Well what took so long?” Louis asked, finally turning his attention back to his food. Homemade ravioli it appeared. They were delicious, of course. Everything Harry made was delicious, though he could go for a burger now.

“Jim was hesitant about dating a rockstar,” Harry smirked. 

“Hardly think you could call any of us rockstars,” Zayn laughed. Louis could feel him loosening up. He wasn’t sure if it was the wine, the food, or maybe it was hard to be upset around Jim and Harry. They both seemed to radiate happiness. 

“Well this old man doesn’t keep up on modern music,” Harry said. 

“Oh so that isn’t you who bought my single too?” Zayn joked. Everyone laughed. Zayn’s most recent single was selling better than ever. 

“Harry has had me listen to it!” Jim assured them. 

“Right, well. Jim gave in eventually of course,” Harry continued with the story. 

“It was the curls, wasn’t it?” Louis joked, sipping his wine. Harry ran his hand through his hair, pushing them out of his face at the mention. 

“He is good, looking, of course. But I am a man looking for more than looks and fame.”

“And you found it. In Harry,” Zayn said softly. They all knew Harry was more than his looks and money. It may have been years since they properly met up but it was still hard to believe anyone deserved Harry’s heart. 

“Yes. I did. He wooed me, alright. Made me feel like a right teenager again.” 

“How old are you?” Louis asked, but added, “just to clear up what’s in the papers!” when Zayn gave him a small smack. 

“I’m forty-four,” Jim laughed. It placed him ten years older than Harry and older than everyone else in the room. Harry always did have a thing for older men, though Jim wasn’t the oldest of them all. 

“So how did Harry ‘woo you’?” Zayn asked. 

“He wrote me freaking poetry. Showed up show after show. Play after play giving me these poems. Bit of a creep really,” he said, shaking his head. Louis thought it was insane the grown man couldn’t say fuck but Harry smiled fondly at him for it. 

“He didn’t?” Louis laughed. When Jim nodded and Harry continued to smile, dimples brightening the room further, Louis said, “I dumped his sorry ass when he started on the poetry nonsense.” They all knew that wasn’t true. Poetry wasn’t Louis’s style but that’s not why they didn’t last. 

“Well song writing isn’t too different from poetry writing,” Jim said. 

“Hmmm,” Louis tried, chewing on a chunk of bread. He could see why he would say that but Louis still wouldn’t call himself a poet. 

“Your work’s been really good lately, Lou,” Harry said, resting his fork across his now empty plate. 

“Thank you,” Louis said, placing his fork down similarly. 

“He’s regretting signing so many pop groups now,” Zayn explained. It was true. Pop lyrics were typically fluff and he found himself with so many things to say these days. 

“There’s nothing wrong with pop music,” Jim said helpfully. Everyone else turned to him. 

“Jim, you’re talking to a group of ex pop stars. No need to defend pop music to us,” Harry said patiently. 

“Right. Pudding?” was all he said, getting up and heading into the kitchen. Louis and Zayn looked at each other expectantly. They had both enjoyed the meal but pasta wasn’t the most exciting food now they lived in Milan. They were hoping for something more traditional. Treacle or spotted dick. 

They weren’t disappointed however when Jim returned with slices of giant chocolate cake and a new bottle of wine. 

“Right. Where were we?” Jim asked.

“Pop music,” Louis said through a giant mouthful of cake. 

“Hmm. And is it easy working from Italy these days?” Jim asked, after a much smaller bite of cake. 

“It is but it isn’t. I mean, I can write music and send tracks to corporate from there. I can approve things from there too. I do have to come back to England before any new groups or albums come out. Its really not too difficult now that Zayn has forced me to delegate.”

“Sounds like the life,” Harry said. He was still doing a bit of everything. Acting, singing, modeling, jetting back and forth between LA and London, and now attending all of Jim’s plays. 

“Zayn, I’d love for you to take a look at some of the other pieces I’ve collected over the years. Would you care to have a look?” 

“Oh no. That’d be great,” he said, getting to his feet with Jim. Louis wasn’t sure if he should follow but then Harry stood and motioned for him to follow him outside so he followed. 

The garden was incredible. It was larger than he had expected but nothing in this night was how he expected it to be. There was lush grass working its way through old cobblestones and vines up the walls Louis could see. There was a bench next to a fountain and it seemed that’s where Harry was headed so Louis sat next to him there. 

“Sooo…” Harry asked. He didn’t say more but Louis knew what he meant. 

“Harry, really, where did you find this guy?” 

“I went to a show. Just didn’t know what to do with myself. Needed perspective. He was starring and I just knew.” Louis was jealous of how Harry could always speak with such confidence. Even when he was talking shit. 

“That was it? You just knew?” 

“Same way I just knew with you.” 

“Harry,” Louis said, suddenly uncomfortable.

“No. That’s not what I mean. I mean I thought that for years, you know that. But when I saw you, I knew you were something important, right? And now Jim is something important.” 

“Yeah. I hear ya. Just wish I had that. Had that… feeling sort of thing.” 

“Not with Zayn?” 

“Oh shit. That’s not what I meant. I love Zayn. I will love him until I die and hopefully after. But I never had this, pow moment, ya know?” Louis punched his fist out in front of him for effect. 

“Yeah. Sure but when you knew, you knew.” Harry said. Of course he was referring to that night months after the band had become a foursome. The night Louis punched Zayn and then kissed him better. Louis looked over at Harry and he was staring at him the way he always did, giving him his full attention. His eyes were deep and sincere, green as ever, and Louis let his heart ache for a moment on what was and what could have been. 

He flashed back to early years when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and songs were so easy to write and sing. Then he thought about the times following when the media got bad and Louis couldn’t stand everyone’s noses in his business. 

“ _Larry is the biggest load of bullshit_ -“ he winced as he remembered.

“I’m really sorry, ya know?” 

“For what?” 

“For breaking your heart, dickhead.” 

“Oh yeah. Real sorry.” 

“I mean it. I’m sorry I freaked out. I’m sorry I got mad. I’m sorry I couldn’t hold it in any longer.” 

He remembered telling Harry they should take a break for the sake of their privacy and his own sanity. He remembered Harry dating Taylor and the betrayal he felt. It was laughable now but then he yelled. And Harry cried. Louis wasn’t sure when the crying stopped. Maybe never did until Jim came along. 

“Lou, its fine. We had our time. Sure I wanted more but I don’t anymore. Not in that way, anyways,” he bumped his shoulder into Louis who swayed heavily. The mixture of a guy much larger than Zayn pushing him around and a bit too much wine wasn’t helping. 

“Yeah, alright,” was all he could say. He hadn’t felt bad about their breakup for years and he knew he shouldn’t feel bad for it then but it was all a little much for one night. Harry noticed. 

“So, really, how’s Milan? How’s life with Zayn? Still causing trouble?” 

“Oh Harold, I’m disappointed you even have to ask,” and Louis instantly felt better thinking of his partner in crime. 

“What kind of trouble then?” 

“Oh you know, mooning the neighbors and racing cars through the village. The usual.”

“Then what about when you aren’t raising hell?”

“Oh geeze man. You should know. You’re living it with Jim.” 

“Jim isn’t Zayn.” And he was right. They both have creative souls but they were very different. Zayn had a chaotic mind that really never shut off. They had a room full of toys while Harry and Jim had a room full of books and vintage films. 

“Well he’s so fucking neat and-“

“you’re not.” 

“Right. I’m not,” he gave Harry’s head a shove and continued. 

“So we got a maid. She puts up with some weird stuff.” Louis stops talking and imagines the time the maid walked in on the two dancing naked and pretending to be ninjas to Mission Impossible. That was only last year. 

“Uh, and Zayn lets me have three cupboards for cereal. But I let him have an art studio and a room for his comics so it’s a fair trade really.” 

Harry laughed and clapped his giant hands together. 

“Things really don’t change, do they?” 

“No. They don’t. You know one morning I woke to our bedroom wall totally covered in graffiti and I don’t know if its more impressive that he finished the entire thing in one night or that he didn’t wake me up doing it. And I just said to him, ‘Fuck! Zayn! You’re lucky we decided to buy not rent!’ and he looked so scared, I don’t know if he knew I was joking ‘til I kissed him.” And Louis let himself get caught in that moment again and many others until Harry said,

“Jim and I are getting married.” 

“What?” 

“Married. We’re getting married.” 

“Fucking hell! That’s brilliant!” They embraced and Louis welcomed the familiar smell to wash over him, taking him back years. 

“Yeah. In just a couple of months. You and Zayn have to come. Liam’s bringing his family and so is Niall.” 

“I’m the last to know?”

“Well, Zayn, technically, unless Jim’s told him.” 

“Wow. Wow wow wow.” 

“Yeah. And we’re adopting a little girl. From Japan.” 

“Shit Harry! Give me a moment to breath!” 

Harry laughed but just continued. 

“We just don’t want to wait anymore, ya know? We’re ready.” 

“Yeah. You are.” Louis looked back at Harry and they both just beamed at each other. They turned when they heard the sliding glass door and voices filled the garden. 

“Harry, Zayn cracked the piece. He interpreted that moose painting!” 

“Brilliant. Knew he would. What does it mean?” 

“Dunno. The artist was on acid is all I said,” Zayn shrugged and Louis had an overwhelming desire to kiss him. So he did. He stood and kissed him. As casually as he could but he wasn’t sure it worked because Harry let out a cat call. 

“Shut up, Hazza,” Louis sat down beside Harry again and Jim and Zayn took the bench across from them. 

And they chatted as a foursome and somehow it didn’t feel weird. They finished another bottle of wine and Louis looked at Harry and thought how lucky he was. He looked at Jim and thought how lucky they all were that he was a part of this. Then he looked at Zayn and his heart almost burst with love and gratitude. He watched him laugh and he thought how lucky he was all over again. He watched him, only half in the conversation, until the dark eyes drooped and the yawns became long. Then Zayn shut his eyes a little too long and he let his head slip onto Jim’s shoulder. Jim looked a little alarmed but Harry just burst into drunken giggles. 

“Still does that then, does he?” 

“Afraid to let him on the tube alone. Never know what disease he’ll bring home after sleeping on strangers.” 

Jim shifted slightly so Zayn was more secure on his shoulder and smiled fondly at his new friend. 

“You should stay the night. We have a guest room.” 

“Nah. We’ll call a cab. Zayn’s mum will be mad if she misses out on a second more of our visit.” 

“Off to the in-laws then?” Harry teased. 

“Not in-laws yet,” Louis winked at Harry, getting up from his seat and crossing to Zayn. He placed a hand on his face and lifted it from Jim’s shoulder. His eyes fluttered but then he settled his face into Louis’s hand, still sleeping.

“Hey. Zayn, time to wake up,” he rubbed his thumb across the stubbled cheek. Zayn didn’t stir. 

“Hey. Asshole, I’m too old to carry you to the car. Wake up,” he gave him a gentle shake and that was enough. He smiled sleepily at Louis before looking around at where he was. He sat up straighter, blushing when he realized he must have fallen asleep on Jim. 

“Sorry. S’real tired,” he slurred. 

“You’re always tired. Come on, up up,” Louis helped him to his feet before looking over to Harry again. His eyes shone with wetness. 

“You better not fucking cry, Styles.” 

“Fuck, you guys are just so cute.” 

“Cuter than Liam and Sophia?” Zayn asked groggily, leaning heavily on Louis. 

“Sorry mate, but have you seen Shannon and Micheal? Those two made damn cute kids,” Harry said. 

Louis and Zayn chuckled as they all shuffled their way into the house. They sat by the front window, waiting for the cab to arrive, curled into their significant others and smiling. Louis heared Harry quietly humming what sounded like Stockholm Syndrome and for the first time it doesn’t make Louis want to rip his heart out from guilt. 

When the cab finally arrived they all hugged goodbye and entered the cool night air again. Louis opened the cab door and made sure Zayn was safely in before turning back to see the couple watching them from the doorway. 

“Oh and Jim! Don’t let Harry drive my Bentley. I’ll be round for it tomorrow.” He couldn’t hear them but he could see them both shake with sleepy laughter. 

Louis ducked into the cab and before he could give the cabbie an address Zayn was curling into him again. Louis thought about how long it took Zayn to feel comfortable enough to do this and how lucky he was that it was him he chose to hold. 

“They’re getting married,” Zayn sighed. 

“Yes. Isn’t it brilliant?” 

“We’ll be the only ones not married.” 

“Wanna marry me, Zayn?” 

“Maybe one day, Lou.” 

“Zayn?”

“Hmmm?”

“I- I’m saving myself for marriage.” 

Zayn snorted. “Like fuck you are,” and he reached over and kissed him. Louis’s drunken nerves wake to be set on fire. Zayn sweeps his tongue lazily into Louis’s mouth like he does it everyday and it hits Louis yet again that this is his reality. Zayn will kiss him every day like this if he wants him too. As Louis slips his hand into Zayn’s hair and pulls him closer, capturing his answering gasp with his lips. He lets his hand brush over his neck in a small back and forth motion, kissing lazily until the cab pulls up to the house Zayn bought his mother. He wonders if she’s waiting for them with a pot of tea or if he’ll have to make Zayn put the kettle on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or wanna talk zouis, larry, etc with me come bother me on my tumblr :3 
> 
>  
> 
> [wong-direction](http://wong-direction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
